


Ah Murder, Isn't It Great?

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Evil, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Likes It, Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I lied, M/M, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel comes back from a client and Alastor isn't happy to see the state he's in. Something must be done.(Smut at the end)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 14
Kudos: 587





	Ah Murder, Isn't It Great?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what would happen if my Shenanigans series ever turns truly dark. Holy hell was it fun to write.

The doors to the hotel opened and Angel trudged in to the soundtrack of screaming tyres, shoulders rising as he flinched from the noise and Husk just watched as the pink Spider let the doors fall closed behind him, arms crossing over his chest selfconciously. He sidled up to the bar, only half heartedly flirting with the Chimera when he ordered a drink, practically swallowing it in just one gulp before resting his face against the cool bar. 

And now that he was down like that, the bruising and torn chunks of fur on the back of his neck were visible and Husk inhaled, finally picking up the scent of blood and burnt fur, and something acrid and sickly sweet. He turned away, eyes wide and saw Alastor entering the foyer. He pointed at the Spider, gesturing while Angel couldn't see for the deer to come over. He came over, but didn't seem to catch on quick enough that something was wrong.

"Ah Angel" the demon practically purred, grin widening and then freezing when Angel turned bloodshot, red rimmed eyes to him, lifting his head to glare balefully at Alastor.

"I'm not in the mood to play any games or be treated like entertainment" Angel growled, pink eyes flashing with anger and then pain as he tried to straighten his back. He sat up slowly, and as he moved the smell of burnt flesh and fur, and blood became more prominent until it was drowned out by the smell of cheap booze as Angel drank another bottle.

Husk and Alastor both watched as Angel stood, legs almost giving out beneath his admittedly light weight and then sullenly slouched off to the elevator. Normally angel would use the stairs to go up to his room unless he had nuggets with him, so the elevator meant he was in pain. Lots of pain.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Alastor clicked his fingers, pointing to the elevator and his shadow detached from him and disappeared, slithering along the walls, disappearing completely on the dark corners as it followed the fluffy whore. Alastors left eye turned darker as he moved to sit at the bar, fingers tapping it, grin wide and malicious.

It took a few minutes for Angel to reach his room, and Alastor watched through his shadowed eye as the demon sat on his bed, gingerly pulling at his clothes and there was a soft, barely there sound of something tearing and Angel just gritted his teeth and kept pulling his clothes away, trembling head to toe and gritting his sharp teeth in a snarl that looked almost like a broken smile.

Alastors face, when husk turned to him, was frozen, smile trembling and the deer was tense, gripping the bar with tight fingers and back straight. Alastors eyes looked haunted.

In the room, after removing his jacket and shirt, standing in nothing but his skirt and boots, Angels phone buzzed. He picked it up, opened the message and then blanched, throwing the phone into a corner of the room without closing the message. It landed screen up, in the corner the shadow was hiding in and Alastor read the message, smile turning into a full snarl, eyes darkening with rage and he was up, beginning the walk to Angels room without even touching his drink.

"Same client tomorrow bitch, they got you overnight. Val"

He watched as another message came through with his left eye, right eye watching where he was going as he stormed to Angels room, to confront the pink slut. 

"No whining, just be a good bitch and get my money, remember, you belong to me. Val"

Angel didn't even look at his phone, just laughed and flipped it off, his laugh was thick and wet sounding and Alastor felt like clawing something with his bare hands, his shadow writhing around in the corner, stalking the room like a cat about to attack while Angel staggered into the bathroom. There was a thump and a curse and then some clattering noises but by then Alastor was outside Angels room. 

His now silent room.

Alastor knocked, knuckles rapping harder than usual on the wood while his shadow cut his vision in the room off, disconnecting to him. The door opened, his shadow slithering along the wall and floor to the bathroom where Angel was on the floor. Bleeding. Burnt. Bits of acid still clinging to his fur, still burning him down to his skin, twitching and shuddering as he tried, weakly to reach for the edge of the bathtub to pull himself up. He was delirious by that point, unable to hear Alastor in the doorway way, heart thundering in his ears so loud he thought all hell could hear it.

Alastors blood ran cold and his smile was gone, replaced with a look of pure worry as he rushed in to grab angel, lifting the shaking whore into the bath and turning the taps hurriedly with cold water. Angels glazed eyes, full of pain but soft and caring even now, turned to Alastor, his smile was weak, fluttering on his soft lips before he passed out.

Cleaning Angel revealed more injuries, his feet were the worst, burnt down to the bone in some spots, fur gone from the knees down and Alastors rage built higher and higher with every injury he found. Someone hurt his angel, someone had burnt and tortured Angel Dust like he was some toy. His shadow had multiplied, the eldritch energy in the room becoming a cacophony of noise, screeching and hissing while the static got louder. After putting Angel, naked and clean on his bed, covering him with the softest blanket he could find he found the phone as it buzzed again, another message from Val, instructions on what to wear. He opened the message and scrolled up, finding the clients address and as soon as he finished reading it the noise in the room cut off.

He wouldn't kill Val today, instead, he'd kill the clients, stop them from ever paying that imbecilic cockroach or from being able to touch, hurt, torture AngelDust ever again. His grin was wide, shadows branching out from him as he stalked out of the hotel and into the balmy night life of Pentagram City.

He broadcast the massacre for all Hell to hear, every scream, every begging whimper, every single sound. And at the end, as per usual, "stay tuned" but unlike usual, "I'm branching out, so a few overlords need to watch their backs"

By the time Angel woke up Niffty had been in, she was scrubbing blood and gore from inside his boots and he attempted to move, wriggling his large, no longer fluffy toes, sighing gratefully when he found the skin had at least knitted itself back together. 

He was still sore, but it was manageable now.

"Thanks Niffty" he muttered, awkwardly getting out of bed on shaking, tender legs, biting back a whimper, "are you the one that cleaned me up? Sorry you had to deal with that" he said, coughing to clear his throat while Niffty laughed gaily. 

"Not me Silly, Alastor cleaned you up and when he got back from work, he asked me to come clean your stuff and so I'm here I think he's at the bar with Husk but he might be in his office doing paperwork or in a meeting with miss Charlie" the little cyclops said, giggling as she cleaned, keeping her big eye on her job so Angel could awkwardly pull on clothes and gently move his feet into some slippers.

His mind was blank as he left his room, leaninh on walls and moving slowly as he headed to the elevator again. Vaggie was screaming something about Al and Angel paused, crossing his arms and walking slowly into the room she and Charlie were in just in time to hear a recording of a radio broadcast. He recognised Al's voice easily, it took a few seconds to realise the voices begging for mercy were his clients from earlier. 

He was suddenly glad he'd left his phone in his room where he didn't have to worry about Val trying to reach him.

He left the room before either of the women could see him, shuffling to the elevator. As soon as the door closed he leaned against the side, relaxing, picking at a scab on his wrist awkwardly as he tried to figure out what Val would do to him for not having client's tomorrow. He knew he'd be the one getting punished, even though he hadn't done anything but part of his mind whispered "maybe you'll get the day off" hopefully. He squished the naive part of himself back down as the doors opened, heading straight for the bar to where Husk and Alastor were drinking, Alastor laughing sadistically, grin wide and Husk just looked bored as per usual.

Both turned to look at him when he walked forward, smile plastered on his face like armour. Alastor was the one that kept eye contact, offering his drink to the porn star who just pushed it back to Al, moving to sit on one of the stools while Husk focused on cleaning glasses and rearranging bottles. 

"So… I hear you went on a killing spree" Angel said, wincing softly, hands resting in the bar Infront of him, only barely looking at Alastor from the corner of his eye, watching their smile grow wider, more malicious and evil for a moment before the deer raised his glass to his lips. "I hear you're planning on going after other overlords as well" he stated, though his voice was a low mutter, head down, fidgeting with a toothpick he'd found on the bar.

"Indeed I am my observant fellow, perhaps you have some information on a few who need to be removed?" Alastor replied, leaning in to Angels space, grin wide and just as evil as before, voice a low purr and Angel shuddered softly, tilting his body away from Alastor just slightly while his blood turned cold and his mind blanked.

"You want… to go after Val? You want me to give you an in on him?" He asked, turning to look at Alastor, shocked and incredulous and maybe, for just a moment, hope rose unbidden in his fluffy chest before he stamped it out, forcing a laugh that was as strained as his emotions were. "You know he owns my soul right? I can't just give him up, he's got my contract" he gasped, fingers gripping the edge of the bar so tightly his knuckles turned white.

It took a moment to realise that Husk was gone, the Chimera having booked it out of there as soon as Alastor had spoken. 

"If you want Val I can't give him to ya, I'll get passed to Vox if Val dies" and Angel felt another shudder, this one from disgust roll down his spine, causing his fingers to clench even tighter to the bar.

"Then I'll kill them both" Alastor said with a laugh that was accompanied by perfect audience laughter and static, leaving his stool to crowd into Angels space further, standing tall over the sitting spider so that he loomed over them ominously, running a clawed finger down the spiders sensitive back over their night clothes.

"You want… their territory that bad?" Angel gasped, hunching further in on himself, nervous smiling as he tried to look for an escape.

"Only a piece of it… you" Alastor purred, tilting Angels face up with his other hand, the hand on his back curling around the back of Angels neck, gripping him securely but gentle while he leaned in, close enough their noses almost brushed. His grin turned into an almost sultry smirk but it was laced with danger like poison, oozing from the corners.

"You would be an asset, my dearest Angel Dust, a weapon and my equal, my spy and assassin and trophy all in one, but that's not taking into consideration the personal reasons for why I want you" he said, caressing his thumb over Angels lower lip, watching the whore flush, trembling in his grasp and this was a power rush more heady than any he'd felt before. He closed the distance, pressing his lips to Angels quickly but hard, teeth and tongue tracing their curves before he pulled back, bringing his hands together to summon his microphone with a sadistic laugh as Angel attempted to get himself back under control.

It took only a few short moments, less time than he'd anticipated before the fluffy slut laughed, sweetly acidic, shaking his head before looking at Al with a twistedly beautiful smirk of his own.

"I get to kill Val, you can have Vox"

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


It had taken a month to co-ordinate their attack, Angel had spent most of it gathering information, for the day they killed Val and Vox. They'd been in a business meeting, the two porn industry leaders in the same room when Alastor had shown up, inviting himself in to their meeting with Angel on his arm, holy weapons hidden in their sleeves. It had been a blood bath but it had been a rush. And Angel had never looked prettier than he did then, covered in Val's blood with cables from Vox wrapped around his hands like knuckle dusters, bathed in light from screens showing nothing but static while every screen and radio outside the studio broadcast their massacre. 

Angel smirking at him, soft chest heaving from the adrenaline and eyes glinting with dark promises, laughing cruelly and wicked had hunger rising in Alastor and with a snap the broadcast finished, microphones and cameras dying as he strode across the room to pull the fluffy ex-whore into a kiss that was all teeth and fighting. He pushed and pulled, directing Angel to Vox's desk, pushing the dead screen demon's head away to crash on the floor, body still sitting in the chair nearby. 

Angels legs wrapping around his hips, pulling them together to rub lewdly against one another had the hunger exploding and a moment later he was clawing at Angels clothes and ripping his own off roughly, dropping them onto the blood and viscera covered floor without a care as he drove back in for more kisses, fingers searching out spots to dig into in Angel, while Angels hands did the same back, all four hands grasping at his sides and back, one raising to tangle in the back of his hair, tugging and pulling while he trailed teeth and lips down Angels throat.

They spared only a moment to look for lube before dipping his fingers into the little tub. He took longer after that, relishing every gasp, cry and roll of Angels hips as he slowly spread him open with slick fingers, roughly scissoring until he found that spot that made Angel scream like such a pretty whore. Back arching and head thrown back. 

As soon as Angel was stretched open he turned, shoving Voxs' headless body out of his throne like chair and sat, pulling Angel down onto his lap, one hand on his hip, the other wrapped around the newly annointed overlords cock, stroking and squeezing intermittently while Angel slowly took him in, sinking down on his length, the lube half gone by then so the stretch and burn was doubled. They both moaned, lips connecting in another rough, wild kiss as Angel ride him, not even giving himself a chance to adjust to the length inside him. They found their rhythm, fast and frantic, biting at each other's throats.

Their fucking was just like fighting, all about power and pain and that's why Alastor loved every second of it, trying to find ways to win, to make Angel beg or come first while Angel tortured him with slow rolls of his hips, breaking their fast rhythm, tensing and tightening muscles so Alastor couldn't even thrust because of how tight the pink slut was.

They came together, kissing like it was the last time they'd ever get to, angel grinding his hips down hard as he rode the waves of pleasure from their joined orgasm.


End file.
